


homebody

by groundkei



Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, married!tsukkiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundkei/pseuds/groundkei
Summary: Kei rarely spends time with his co-workers after work, and they’re starting to wonder why.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	homebody

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Post-canon

Kei’s workmates have always wondered why he rarely comes with them on a night out.

Really, they are all curious as to what the reason could be behind his constant absences during their small get together’s. Kei is efficient in his work. He’s a responsible man, he has never been late, he rarely asks for day off’s, and is overall a very responsible person. He doesn’t seem to be under constant stress, and sometimes they would even see the pictures in his social media accounts to be filled with decent photos of different places he visits over the weekend.

So, why is he always absent whenever his co-workers go out after work?

“Maybe he doesn’t like us,” one of his co-workers suspected. “He’s not really a people friendly guy.”

“Eh, I doubt that. He likes us enough to tolerate us everyday.”

“You think he’s doing something illegal?”

“That’s probably the dumbest thing you’ve ever said about him.”

Kei is oblivious to their curiosity, of course. It’s not that he doesn’t care much of what his co-workers think (he really doesn’t, but he tries his best to seem interested), it’s just that he prefers not to meddle as much as they would want him to. He’s just trying to do his job. Often times, he would catch them staring at him. Does he care? Not really. Does it ever bother him? Sure. It irks him having to see their curious glances every single day.

“So, are you guys up for karaoke tonight?”

Kei looks up from his food and sees a few of his co-workers glancing his way. He raises an eyebrow at them.

“I’m in!” One of them responds.

“What about you, Kei-kun? Drinks are on me!”

Kei shakes his head. “Pass. I have something to do.”

“Again?” A woman a few years older than him — what was her name again? — complains. “You never go out with the team.”

Kei smiles apologetically at her. It’s not that he doesn’t want to go out with them, but Tadashi is going to make their dinner for tonight and he’s sure as hell he is not about to miss it for the world.

“Next time, I’ll go.”

-

“We’re going out for barbecue tonight. Wanna come?”

Kei tears his eyes away from his ring, glancing up from his eyeglasses only to see one of his co-workers grinning at him. Again.

“I’m not sure…” He sighs, propping his elbows on top of his desk. “I have to come home early to help with the delivery of our new furniture.”

“Aw, man. Can’t you have someone else do the work for you?”

Kei scowls at the thought of someone else entering their home with Tadashi all alone and unsupervised. The thought unsettled him. He wouldn’t want to leave him alone with stranger, even if it’s inside their own home. He doesn’t trust other people with it comes to Tadashi.

“Sorry,” he shakes his head apologetically. “Maybe next time?”

-

“Hey, look at this!”

Kei’s co-workers all gathered together in a small group, their eyes glued over the the two tall figures near the museum’s entrance. Kei has his back against them while he talked to a green haired man with freckles on his cheeks.

“Who could that be?”

“Probably his brother?”

“They don’t look alike, though? He could be his friend!”

“I don’t think he has friends, to be honest…”

The freckled man starts to laugh at something Kei had said. The other staff continued to watch from a distance as Kei starts to shake his head. Was he smiling? They couldn’t really tell. Then, unexpectedly, the freckled man casually puts a hand over Kei’s arm, his smile kind and gentle.

“Wow, they must be really close.” One of Kei’s co-workers comments. The others nodded in agreement.

-

“Kei-kun! I saw your Instagram post the other day when you went hiking with your friend!”

Kei furrows his eyebrows at his co-worker. Friend? “What?”

“You went hiking this weekend, right?” He smiles at Kei. “With your friend?”

Kei stares at him for a few seconds. Friend? He doesn’t remember going on a hike with any of his friends. Kuroo was busy with work when he had asked him if he wanted to join. Kyotani and Kogane were also unavailable, and even Hinata had to turn down their offer. Only he and Tadashi were the ones—

Wait.

“Do you mean Tadashi?” He asks, the corners of his lips curling into an incredulous smile. “Green hair, a bit shorter than me and with freckles?”

“Yeah, that one!”

Kei bites his lower lip, desperately trying to suppress laughter from coming out. Slowly, he raises his left hand to show the ring on his finger.

“That’s my husband…”

His co-worker starts to sputter. “Husband… What… You… Married?”

Kei nods at him. “Yeah,” he says, shrugging. “I thought you knew? I wasn’t hiding it or anything. He even visited me once.”

“No one knows!”

“Eh? Are you all dense or something?”

His co-worker places a hand on his chest. “You’re married!” He exclaims, as though it was the most difficult fact to believe in. Kei has a husband? Who would have thought? “All this time I thought you’re single and lonely!”

Kei raises an eyebrow at him. “That’s quite judgemental of you.”

“I didn’t know!”

“Well,” Kei shrugs. “Now you know.”

When he got home later that day, Tadashi had already prepared their dinner, an apron hastily thrown over his work clothes. He greets Kei by the door with a kiss.

“How was work?”

“Interesting,” Kei smiles down at him, holding his waist. “Apparently, my co-workers didn’t know I was married.”

Tadashi scowls at him. “You didn’t tell them?”

“No,” Kei says, shaking his head. “But I thought me wearing our ring is already enough for them to assume that I was.”

“Of course,” Tadashi pulls away from him, rolling his eyes with a smile. “Well, how did they react?”

“They were surprised, to say the least. They want to meet you the next time you visit me.”

“That actually sounds nice!” Tadashi grins before heading back inside the kitchen to prepare their food. Kei trails behind him and starts to prepare their plates and utensils.

“Why don’t you invite some of them over next time?”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why, Tsukki? They’re your friends!”

Kei internally groans. “I barely know them.”

“Because you don’t spend time with them.”

Kei turns to him. “The only time I get to spend with you is after I finish my work. I’d rather come home to you than go out at night, Tadashi.”

Tadashi smiles and walks over to him, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and leaning his cheek against his chest. “You’re so cute.”

“I’m not,” Kei grumbles, placing a kiss on top of Tadashi’s head. Sighing, he says, “I love you.”

Tadashi quietly listens to his husband’s steady heart beat. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/katsukeii)   
>  [cc](https://www.curiouscat.qa/tsukkeiii)   
>  [tip jar](https://www.ko-fi.com/sabwrites)


End file.
